Rose Gives Love a Bad Name
by wolfwriterGingey
Summary: Bon Jovi is most luffed by moi. Emmett thinks Rose gives love a bad name and takes something from the song...And it's..KARAOKE TIIIIIIIME!Read and Review, Oneshot, Scarily insane and creepy, NO FLAMES.


**Okay, so I really Rosalie. She's annoying, she's self-centered, she's vain, she's mean, she's all around STUPID! So, therefore, I am going to bash her, make Emmett look like the hero, and have fun with it. Hopefully you can have fun with it too. Or maybe not. You may stare at the screen blankly and wonder if I've forgotten to take any medication, or if I've broken out my sponged room and in my nice safe insane asylum and stolen a computer. I shall now inform you that I did take my medication this morning, but it isa an advil as I'm sick. Not mentally, just normally sick –shifty eyes- and the asylum faculty are too busy trying to capture Adam West and Vampire Scooby to come after me yet. You'll never catch Vampire Scooby, so therefore will never try to catch me. **

**Slightly messed-up 'fic..um…especially so at the end. No, I don't know why I made Emmett do it…or how I got this idea….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. If I Rosalie..it wouldn't be pretty. If I owned Bon Jovi songs..I would die of happiness and be unable to write this, and I do not in any way, shape, or form claim ownership of insane persons Adam West and Vampire Scooby. Wait. I take that back. Vampire Scooby is **_**my **_**personal friend, but I don't own her. They own themselves, except maybe Adam West…the government might claim him as their crazy kitty/bat. **

Emmett's 1st person POV

I'd had enough of _her _crap. I was done with her. She was a vain spoiled celf-centered littlee. Ugh! I can't even describe how much I hate her! I was gonna show her…with karaoke!

Emmett's 3rd person

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting outside.

" Rosalie said," Hey Emmett, you're being like, a dork again. Stop it or I'll get a divorce!"

" Good. That's exactly what I want!" Called Emmett.

" Eh?" Rose asked," Emmett, how could you!" pronouncing her "you" more you "joo", sorta blending her words in her whiny tone.

" Like…this!" He said hitting the background music. No lyrics, but a Karaoke screen in the portable TV he ad with him, and a mike.

" You brought a karaoke set to our dinner alone?" Rose asked.

" We're hardly alone, we're sitting in the middle of a crowded Mcdonalds watching people eat!" he called," We can't even eat!"

" Because I know I'm skinny and beautiful and watching them eat and get fats makes me special and important," she replied.

" Now, I shall embarrass you!" he said, starting to sing.

"_Shot through the heart, and your to blame, darling  
You give love a bad name"_

" Eh? What's wrong with Joeybobbillyjoejack? It's a beautiful name! It was my mother's name!" Rose protested, Emmett just ignored and ontinued

_"An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven then put me through hell  
Chains of love, got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison you can't break free_

"You're a loaded gun ... yeah   
There's nowhere to run  
No-one can save me, the damage is done 

"Shot through the heart, and your to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name

"You paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips   
A school boys dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye

"You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No-one can save me, the damage is done

"Shot through the heart, and your to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love...

"Shot through the heart and your to blame   
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name

"Shot through the heart and your to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name

"You give love...  
You give love a bad name  
You give love...  
You give love a bad name  
You give love...  
You give love a bad name."

Then he dropped the mike and said," You shot me in the heart..and now I'll return the favor.

Then, he pulled out a gun and shot Rose. In the chest. Where the heart was.

" Nooooo!" she cried," But I won't die!" Rose cried.

" So true," Emmett said," Time to get the pitchfork and torches!"

And then, he ran home at super-sonic speed screaming like a mad-man.

**The Cullen Kitchen**

" Esme," Carlisle asked," Do you hear that? It's..Emmett. Okay, 'fess up. Who gave him caffeine?"

That instant Esme hid her "murder fuel" coffee can under the sink.

**I dunno why I did that. Me and Vampire Scooby were discussing our mutual hate of Rose and I imaged Emmett shooting Rose in the heart Oo. Why? The world may never know….**

**If you can name any references in this 'fic, PM me the answer and I may devise a "prize". Vampire Scooby, no giving away answers, and no **_**YOU DON'T COUNT!**_** Trust me, if I didn't say this, she'd try. **


End file.
